A Holiday To Remember
by wavecontrol
Summary: An ailing Gabriella makes her final holiday wish. She hopes to reconnect with Troy one last time before she reaches her destination. All she wants is for him to accept her apologies.


**Disclaimer & Explanation:**

The idea that this story is based on was from a show I watched the other day called _Your Song_, with a few changes of my own. I tried making the story unique, while keeping the same concepts from the original storyline. _Your Song_ is a Philippine-based show, and contains sweet romance stories between young people. Like the show, which is told as if it were a one-shot fanfic, I planned to write this story like so, but later decided it would be better if I wrote short chapters and updated everyday until Christmas, possibly when the story will finally come to an end.

**KEY:**

When you see acornyms before a section, it means the following is about:

**GTGTGT** - different setting or different day.

**MBMBMB** - same day, same setting, unrelated topic.

**Bold **& _Italicized - _private thoughts

_Italicized - _lyrics

**A Holiday To Remember**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. _

Gabriella Montez was sitting on her bed, fondling around with the spinner of her iPod. _Last Christmas_ was the song that made her feel weak inside. No, nobody ever left her; it was she, who tore her past lover's heart into a million pieces. It had been a year since she left Troy Bolton. She didn't want to let him go, she still loved him, but it was for the better. Indeed, there was no other guy, Gabriella was a trustworthy person, she could never do that to Troy. She loved him. Her and Troy got along great. They were like two peas in a pod, watching over each other every breathing moment. She never really told Troy why she left him, which made him feel desolated and crushed all around. All he knew was that she was leaving the United States to get some kind of treatment in another country.

He thought they had everything a couple could ask for - love, happiness, peace, and trust. He thought that they would spend a romantically cliched life together, along with a happily ever after to accompany it. It was only she, who knew the real reason behind the break. She was afraid to hurt him in the future; she knew that one day she'd neglect him forever. It was better to leave him now then later.

"Gabriella. Let's go. It's time for Midnight Mass," Gabriella's mom called. "We don't want to be late."

"Okay mom. I'll be there," Gabriella said as she turned off her iPod and wiped away a tear from her awry face.

**GTGTGT **

"A lot of us are forgetting the true meaning of Christmas. We are being brainwashed into believing it's all about gifts. Though receiving presents are nice, it's not all about that," the Priest recited to the audience in front of him. As the Priest continued with his words of wisdom, Gabriella's mind drifted away.

_**Hopefully I'll get to see him again. All I want is to apologize and ask for his forgiveness. **_

"Hun, let's stop by the nearest drugstore so we can get a refill for your medication. I don't want you feeling drowsy and nauseous on Christmas Day." Mrs. Montez said as the pair made their way through hundreds of people to exit the place of worship.

**MBMBMB**

"Troy, come on now! I don't want to be late for our Holiday Dinner!" a screechy voice spoke. "My parents are waiting. Time is ticking. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock."

"Hold up, Shar," a male voice replied. "Hold up please."

_**I wish everyone the best this Christmas and coming New Year. I wish for all the love and happiness in the world to reach Sharpay and I; that nothing negative will come in between us. **_

**GTGTGT **

"I wish you all a Happy New Year. Make sure you all stick with your infamous resolutions! Ladies, I wish you all the best in shedding them mischievous pounds. I know it's a hassle." The Church crowd laughed at the Priest's good-humored words.

"Gabriella, I'm going to light up a candle in celebration of the New Year. Make your way to the car," Mrs. Montez delightfully commanded as everyone got up from the rows of chairs.

Gabriella obeyed and walked out of the Church feeling a bit senile. She tried her best keeping her head up. She didn't want to collapse now, atleast not in front of everyone.

"Ahh!" the brunette screamed as she bumped into a fellow Church-goer. "I'm sorry."

The stranger turned around, and their jaw dropped open in disbelief, as if the person wanted to say, "I know you."

"Troy?" Gabriella caught her breath. What an interesting way to interrupt her nauseated thoughts.

"Gabby?" Troy slightly smiled. He was glad to see Gabriella up and well. "You came back. I'm so happy to see you."

"I tried calling you when I was in England, but you never answered," Gabriella responded.

"Oh yeah. Obviously I never received them. If I had, then I'd answer in a flash," Troy said, still shocked.

"I'm guessing you changed your num..." Before the feeble teen could reply, she unexpectedly fell into Troy's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


End file.
